Big Brother got.... MARRIED!?
by Irvine Kinneas the Coyote
Summary: Peruru gives Trowa a visit and finds out Trowa and Brad tied the knot


Title: Big Brother got... MARRIED!?!?  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Written by: Irvine Kinneas the Coyote  
Plot: Peruru visits Trowa and finds out he's married to Brad.   
  
Peruru Arrow, the lovable, huggable, absent-minded ninja master walked down the street of Tokyo. He could smell food cooking, but he wasn't here for food. He was going to see Big Brother! Peruru hadn't heard the happy news yet. He saw the familiar shape of Trowa's hair at the supermarket, it isn't hard to miss. "BIG BROTHER!!!" Peruru shouted, running toward Trowa. Trowa and Brad looked up, question marks over their heads. Brad saw the blue-haired snake zoanthrope and suddenly he gained the look of 'Not **HIM** again!!'. "Oh no..." Brad said, with the anime eye twitch. "Peruru!" Trowa extended his arms, only to be glomped to the floor by the stampeding Peruru. "I FOUND BIG BROTHER!! I FOUND BIG BROTHER!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!" Peruru laid it thick with the venomous Mihoshi tears. Trowa patted Peruru on the back. Brad got that anime look of annoyance on his face. "Not you again." Peruru stuck his tongue out at Brad. It forked and did the party blower effect. Brad threw the fish down and started ranting off. "That's ENOUGH!" Trowa shouted. "Peruru! Brad! If you two are going to be together, there's a few things that's gonna change!" "Okay, Big Brother." Peruru said, collecting one of his Beanie Babies from his duffelbag. "See?? I got a white tiger, like you!" Trowa smiled. "That's nice, Peruru..." "It looks just like you! Her name's Tasha!" "Oh brother." Brad said. "Peruru, I got some happy news. You got a second Big Brother." Peruru got all starry eyed. "Really!? Who?! Who!?" Trowa looked at Brad. "Brad's your new Big Brother!" "WHAT!!??!!!" Brad screamed. Peruru did that same anime eye twitch. Then he got all giggly. He smiled a Tasuki fang-boy smile and picked up the purple Beanie Baby Teddy Bear and held it in Brad's face. "Kiss the Beanie, Big Brother!!" Brad's eyes widened. He saw the really cute and happy look on Peruru's face then groaned. He gave the Beanie Baby a big smooch. Peruru jumped up and down, meeping excitedly. Trowa smiled and picked up the dropped fish. "Come on, Peruru... I'll make you some nice hot cocoa." "YAY!!!" Peruru clapped. Brad did that anime eye twitch again. "Hey! Where's MY pampering!?" "You get it everyday." Trowa said. "And since the Order broke apart how often do I get to see Peruru?" Brad folded his arms. "Hmph." Peruru grabbed Brad's hand and Trowa's hand. Brad tensed up some. Peruru began to sing a happy tune. Brad looked soooooooo embarrassed. //Great. I get to sleep on the couch while Peruru sleeps with my wife... how lucky is THAT!? I wonder if Uriko's got space in her place for me to crash until Peruru leaves??//   
Peruru drank his chocolate milk, happily humming. Trowa was in the kitchen cooking and it was Brad's turn to be stand-offish. He looked up at Peruru with a look of anger on his face. Peruru swatted a fly with his ninja fist and ate it. Brad's face changed to disgust. Trowa walked in and set a plate heaping with grilled cheese sandwiches on it. Peruru smiled and chowed down. "I'm going to work." Brad stood up, getting his white business jacket on. "Make sure Peruru gets his nap and goes to Kindergarten..." Trowa whapped Brad on the shoulder, then kissed him. "Be good, Brad." "Okay." Brad kissed Trowa, then left. Trowa smiled at Peruru. "Maybe you should let Kenji know you're here. He'll be happy to learn that his sensei returned from..." "Russia." Peruru said, eating another sandwich. "I was training there by fighting kodiaks..." Trowa nodded. "I'll call the Ohgami residence to let you know you're here." Peruru looked up at Trowa. "Trowa?" This was the first time Peruru's never called Trowa by his name. "Yes, Peruru?" "You and Brad are.... married?" "Yes." Trowa smiled, playing with the ring on his finger. "We've been married for a while now. I wish I sent you an invitation, but we didn't know you were in Russia training." "I would have loved to have seen it, even though I don't like Brad too well." Trowa sat down. "Why don't you like Brad?" "He's very mean to me... and he seems to be dogging you into bed..." "Oh Peruru.. it's not like that. Brad's very nice to me, very sweet. True he's a bit of a hot-head, but he's got such wonderful qualities to him... I love him so much..." Peruru nodded. "If he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass..." Peruru covered his mouth. Trowa hugged the ninja master. "It's okay, he won't." "You never know, Big Brother." Trowa nodded. Peruru continued to eat his grilled cheese.


End file.
